My Plan
by Sonic Thunder Saiyan Turtle
Summary: My idea for a series of Sonic novelizations based on the games mixed with some of the other universes. The actual stories themselves will be gradually released on my page.


SONIC THE HEDGEHOG GAMES REIMAGINED (AS NOVELS)

* * *

Pt. 1: The "Classic" Era [1991-1997]

* * *

( **NOTE: Wayne Knight voices Robotnik during the "Classic" era. Starting from 1999's _Wrath of Chaos_ , Christopher Lloyd officially takes over.)**

 **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: GENESIS OF A HERO (1991)**

The story begins on South Island, where a speedy young hedgehog named Maurice P. Cobalt, but better known to the local kids by his nickname, "Sonic" (Kyle Massey) lives with his parents Jules (George Newbern) and Bernie (Lara Sadiq), his sticky-fingered brother Chauncey, a.k.a. "Manic" (Robbie Rist) and fashionista sister Sonia (Ashley Tisdale), their uncle and famous inventor Sir Charles "Chuck" Cobalt (Paul Eiding) and adopted cousin Muttski (Bumper Robinson). One day Sonic was collecting Power Rings, which are the byproduct of the Chaos Energy in Mobius' atmosphere for his uncle's research. One day as he is speeding through the Green Hill Zone, he is attacked by robots called Badniks. He manages to defeat them with his powers, and returns home to find his family kidnapped.

Behind it is a mad scientist called Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Wayne Knight), who was once Uncle Chuck's colleague, but stole the research to create the Badnik suits and take over South Island in search of legendary Gems called Chaos Emeralds, whose power he can use to enslave the entire world.

Sonic, with his siblings in tow, starts speeding through Green Hill, keeping as much Power Rings out of the Badniks' hands as he can, until he runs into a Power Ring that is bigger then normal, and he falls through it in the Special Zone. In it he sees the famed emeralds. The deity of the Special Zone, Omni the Viewer (Kyle Hebert) tests Sonic in an obstacle course in exchange for the Emeralds. Sonic passes the first one and gets an Emerald. Omni says Sonic to search the other Warp Rings and take the next few challengers to prove himself worthy of the Emeralds and save the world.

After passing through the first part of Green Hill, the Cobalt triplets encounter a short, pointy-nosed man named Snively (Mark Hamill), Robotnik's nephew and assistant; the triplets battle him & his Egg Mobile and defeat him. Snively runs off to his uncle, as Sonic opens up a Prison Pod, and it releases a chipmunk girl named Sally (Cristina Vee). She joins Sonic in his quest to stop Robotnik.

The triplets, with Sally on their team, then move on to the Marble Zone. After fighting through a horde of Badniks and obstacles, they gain another Chaos Emerald, and Robotnik formally introduces himself. He reveals he sees the world as corrupt and doesn't trust the governments to secure the future of the world, and plans to conquer it to protect the people from their own foolishness. He then unleashes a Super Badnik called the Caterkiller (also Mark Hamill).

Sonic defeats it, but it survives and retreats. He then releases a coyote named Antoine (Rene Auberjonois) from his Prison Pod. The clearly cowardly but boastful Antoine joins them. He flirts with Sally to Sonic's chagrin and while he talks big he is very cowardly. When running into the Caterkiller again, Antoine finally admits he's no hero, and Sonic chews him out for his dishonesty, as the Caterkiller gets away.

Sonic confronts the Caterkiller again at the end of the Marble Zone, after which it has been modified into a robotic moth. It grabs Sally, but Antoine braves up at last and takes Sally back from the Mecha-Moth, as Sonic finally destroys the Badnik. Then Sonic, Sally and Antoine reconcile.

The heroes move on to Spring Yard Zone, where they immediately run into a rabbit girl named Bunnie (Candi Milo), who is eager to join them. They run into Snively again, who pilots a mech. Sonic defeats it, but Bunnie is injured in the crossfire. Robotnik appears and takes away Bunnie and Snively. Robotnik berates Snively for his reckless fighting style as people got hurt, as Robotnik calls himself a conqueror, but not a murderer. He treats Bunnie's injuries by replacing her limbs with cybernetics.

As the heroes continue on, Sonic retrieves another Emerald from the Special Zone and asks Omni about his powers, and the fact he's the only one who can use the power of the rings and the emeralds. Omni just says that Sonic is an extraordinary type of Mobian...

The heroes fight through the rest of Spring Yard. Robotnik busts out a new mech, but it is defeated. Robotnik tells the heroes Bunnie is all right but he'll not show this kindness again. Bunnie, now known as Bunnie Rabbot is stronger than ever thanks to her cybernetics and continues to fight alongside the heroes.

The heroes move through the Labyrinth Zone. After getting another Emerald they save a walrus named Rotor (Bill Farmer) from the Super Badnik Sharktooth, which Sonic destroys. Rotor's engineering skills allow him to convert Sharktooth's remains into a submarine which they use to get deeper into the more dangerous parts more safely.

Near the end of the Zone, a second Super Badnik, Sharktooth's 'brother', Hammerstrike appears and damages the Sub. But Sonic moves in and with the help of his friends destroys Hammerstrike as well.

The heroes next stop by in the City of Starlight. There they gain a new ally, called Nicole the Lynx (Stephanie Sheh). With her hacking skills she helps the heroes get deeper within Robotnik's operations. She also reveals that she has psychic powers. She uses a special headset to use her mind powers in combination with her hacking skills to crack Robotnik's Master Computer. The Master Computer tries protecting itself by summoning a Sentinel to sick at the heroes, but Sonic defeats it and Nicole finishes hacking.

However, the Master Computer goes out of control and in its final moments and the backlash causes Nicole's mind to be separated from her body, which goes comatose, as Nicole's mind goes missing in the mainframe. Sonic retrieves another Emerald from the Special Zone, hoping the Emerald may be able to help restore Nicole.

The heroes track down Nicole at the end of Starlight, but the sudden separation from her body caused her to go mad and she takes over the weapon systems. The heroes try to get her back in her body, but Nicole destroys her organic body by accident. After Sonic fights her and cools her down, she downloads herself in a handheld computer, regains her sanity and apologizes, though sad at her state of events. Rotor suggests cloning her a new body once they are done with Robotnik.

The heroes then go through Scrap Brain Zone, Robotnik's HQ and the place where their families are held, ready to be placed into Badniks. At first they run into Snively, who sick a Prototype Silver Sonic on them, which Sonic defeats with difficulty. Snively then runs away.

Sonic gets the sixth emerald, but Omni informs Sonic the seventh Emerald was lost long ago and is not in the Special Zone, and has to be retrieved later.

Sonic reaches Robotnik, who confronts him in his battle suit, the Eggsoskeleton. Robotnik tries to take the Emeralds from Sonic, but the Emeralds react to Sonic, who glows in a bright light, vaporizing the entire factory, but leaving every living being unharmed, but Snively and Robotnik are unconscious.

The mad scientists are sent to prison as everyone reunites with their family, and during this they learn Sally is the princess of the Emerald Islands (of which South Island is a part), but the heroes accept her regardless. Her father, the king, knights Sonic and his fellow heroes, who now call themselves the Freedom Fighters. The Emeralds are safely stored in the Royal vault.

In the epilogue, Sonic treats his friends to a dinner with him at home, where his uncle makes his famous chili dogs. However, as they enjoy themselves, Robotnik and Snively manage to escape from prison.

 **TAILS' ADVENTURE: CLASH OF THE BATTLE BIRDS** (1991)

Takes place during the events of Sonic 1. Miles Prower (Christian Tremblay), a fox with twin tails who is gifted with flight and great intellect, decides to set up a private hobby lab on an island called Cocoa Island. He finds the seventh Chaos Emerald and decides to study it.

However, as he does, a group of military avians called the Battle Bird Armada invades the islands in search for the Emerald. They attack Tails, who retreats with the Emerald as his workshop is destroyed; Seeing how they will stop at nothing and how they damage the natural beauty of Cocoa Island, Tails decides to stop them.

Tails first goes through the Polly Forest, where he encounters a Battle Bird named Bean the Dynamite (Nolan North). Riding a Walker and armed with explosives, he makes it tough for young Miles, but the kitsune is saved by a young rooster named Scratch (Corey Feldman) and his roller-skating mole buddy Grounder (Bill Fagerbakke). They team up and defeat the Walker, which concludes with Scratch officially nicknaming Miles as "Tails", which the young kitsune prefers. Bean surrenders, saying he didn't even want to hurt people, but the Battle Lord, the leader of the Armada forced him. Bean says he only joined because he needs the Armada's resources to find his missing family. Tails spares him, and in return Bean tells the trio about a mining operation in Volcanic Tunnel.

Upon arriving in the Volcanic Tunnel they run into Wave (Kate Higgins), a swallow who is a technical engineer of the Armada. She is slightly impressed with Tails' abilities to tamper with her equipment, but she takes out a mech suit to try and crush Tails, but Grounder uses his rollerblading skills to destroy her mech, sending Wave running.

The trio then travels up Polly Mountain, where they encounter Speedy (Michael Rosenbaum), the son of the Battle Lord. Seeing Tails has the Emerald, he attacks him, but Tails bests Speedy, and he flees.

Tails discovers an operation at the bottom of Rocky Riverbed, and builds a submarine to go and investigate it. After that, he is attacked by a Battleship piloted by Battle Birds. Tails' submarine proves superior and it sinks the ship.

Tails travels through the Red Rock Caverns next, and they run into another Battle Bird called Jet the Hawk (Scott Menville), who boasts about his speed and engages Tails on his prototype hoverboard. However, Tails proves superior and Jet flees.

Next Tails goes is in the Green Jungle. He is confronted by a Battle Bird called Storm the Albatross (Michael Dobson). He proves physically really strong, but his limited intelligence allows Scratch to outsmart him and defeat him.

Tails then travels into the Caron Woods where he is confronted by Speedy a second time, but like last time, he is able to defeat him in combat. Tails calls out the Battle Birds for their reckless endangering of the island for a single gem. However, Speedy tells him how powerful it is, but even then Tails says it is no excuse. Speedy calls him foolish, and flies off to return later.

Tails then takes his submarine through Lake Crystal and after clearing all the Battle Birds there, the trio is attacked by a Battle Bird called Predator Hawk (JP Karliak), who is considered the strongest warrior of the Armada aside from the Battle Lord himself. However, Tails still manages to defeat him.

Tails then takes to Breezy Peak, where Speedy confronts him a final time. When asked if he really wants to go through with this, Speedy says it's expected of him since he's the future Battle Lord. He equips a powerful armor, but even that isn't enough as Tails beats him. Speedy retreats and gets chewed out by his father.

Tails then takes to the Cocoa Plains and he, Scratch, & Grounder confront the Chief technician, Dr. Fukurukov (Rob F. Paulson), in an improved version of Wave's mech suit. Tails destroys the mech, but is ambushed by the Battle Lord himself, knocked out and the Emerald stripped from him.

Tails wakes up at the prison brig of the Battle Fortress but busts out and fights his way towards the Battle Lord. Initially Tails defeats him, but the Battle Lord whips up a mech suit powered by the Emerald. Still Tails manages to defeat the Battle Lord, takes back the Emerald and the Battle Fortress crashes in the Ocean.

Tails uses the Emerald's power to restore nature on Cocoa Island and heads towards Westside Island, with Scratch and Grounder in tow. Bean, Predator, Jet, Wave and Storm are tired of the Armada and leave, as the Battle Lord, Speedy and Fukurukov are only left with a handful of Battle Birds, vowing revenge against Tails and his cohorts...

 **SONIC CD: TIME CRISIS ON LITTLE PLANET** (1991)

After defeating Robotnik the first time, the heroes decide to take a vacation to Never Lake, Mercia. There they witness the monthly arrival of the Little Planet. However, Robotnik returns and chains Little Planet to Mobius and with Snively travels there to retrieve its treasures, the two Legendary Time Stones.

The Freedom Fighters travel up to Little Planet and find a girl named Amy Rose (Jenny Douliard), but she gets kidnapped by a robot called Silver Sonic. Apparently, the Time Stones' seals can only be undone by a descendant of the Knights of Chronos, who sealed the Time Stones on Little planet, and Amy is the last known descendant.

First the heroes travel through Palmtree Panic. After fighting through a horde of Badniks, a swarm of surviving Badniks clump together to form the Egg Cluster. But the heroes defeated the amalgam. When they go near the end of the Zone, Robotnik gets the map towards the Time Stone chamber from its hiding spot under the biggest palm tree. He sicks a robotic plant called the Krudzu to distract the heroes. It is defeated, but Robotnik has escaped.

The heroes travel to the Collision Chaos Zone where they track down Snively, who has a copy of the map. They confront Snively two times throughout the Zone, fighting him in his Egg Mobile and later a Walker mech, but defeat him and take the copy of the map. They find out there are two Time Stones, and two Time Chambers.

The first Time Stone is in the Tidal Tempest, an aquatic temple. Robotnik already is there and sicks a Super Badnik on them, which they defeat. Robotnik tries to get the Time Stone but runs into its guardian, a giant oyster called Bivalve (Jim Meskimen), which sends him fleeing. He heard of Sonic through fellow immortal Omni and asks Sonic to prove himself worthy by defeating him, which he does. Sonic gets the box with the time Stone, but without Amy it can't be unlocked.

The second Time Stone is located in the Quartz Quadrant. They run into Robotnik who sicks another Super Badnik on them. It gets destroyed and they find the second time stone, protected by giant owl guardian, Nicholas "Nick" O'Tyme (Tim Curry). After proving himself by defeating it, Sonic gets the box with the second Time Stone.

The heroes then set out to save Amy in the Wacky Workbench, Robotnik's new factory. There they fight and defeat Silver Sonic for the first time. But Silver Sonic fakes being inactive to swipe the Time Stones and takes it and Amy to Dr. Robotnik. As Robotnik uses Amy to unlock them, he distracts the heroes long enough using another Super Badnik. Robotnik uses the Time Stones to open a portal, as the entire planetoid starts turning into a mechanized wasteland.

Sonic jumps into the portal after Robotnik and snatches one of the Time Stones. They land in a bad future of Little Planet, Stardust Speedway, dominated by machines, led by Silver Sonic. Robotnik and Sonic put their differences aside to stop Silver Sonic. Sonic distracts Silver Sonic long enough for Robotnik to take aim at him with a laser. But Robotnik then tries to swipe the second Time Stone off Sonic, but Sonic destroys his laser and forcefully drags Robotnik back into the present.

As soon as they are back in the present, Sonic shatters the Time Stones, deeming them too dangerous to exist. Robotnik, having wanted to use them to save his family, goes in a rage, but Snively drags him off before he does something stupid and leaves behind a Super Badnik to keep the Freedom Fighters busy.

Seeing they still have to save Amy, they storm Robotnik's base, Metallic Madness. Snively has put a mind control helmet on Amy and equipped her with a war hammer to fight the heroes, but they manage to break the helmet and return her to normal. Robotnik then confronts them, having created a giant version of Silver Sonic that he can pilot from the inside. However, he is defeated. However, before they can take Robotnik in custody, Little Planet starts fading away again, like it does at the end of the month, and they are forced to flee the planet. They think that Robotnik and Snively are trapped, but they have escaped in time as well without the heroes noticing.

Amy thanks the heroes, especially Sonic, who she is enamored with, to Sally's chagrin. Amy decides she wants to be a Freedom Fighter as well and vows to train herself to be strong warrior. After she celebrates with our heroes, they return home to the Emerald Islands.

 **TAILS' SKYPATROL: WAR OF THE WITCHCARTERS** (1991)

Shortly after defeating the Battle Birds, around the same time the Freedom Fighters are on little Planet, Tails, Scratch, and Grounder are forced to land on an unknown island to refuel. However, they see the island's inhabitants have been turned into crystal and is overrun by robots. It is the work of a witch named Wendy Witchcart (Tress MacNeille). She senses Tails' presence on the Island and the Chaos Emerald he has and sends her robot army and her servants after him and his allies.

Tails first goes through Rail Canyon, where he sees a fox girl named Fiona Fox (Ashley Johnson) attacked by one of Witchcart's servants, Falke the Wolf (Matthew Lillard). He defeats Falke and saves Fiona. Fiona explains how Witchcart invaded her home island, called Metal Island, and turned those who opposed her into crystal, including her parents.

Later on, Tails travels to Ruin Wood, where she runs into another Wolf called Lupe (Estelle), but unlike Falke she is an ally. She and her Wolf Pack help Tails clear Witchcart's forces and defeat her second servant, Bearenger the Grizzly Bear (Chris Sabat).

Finally, they head toward Witchcart's robot factory, where they find and defeat her third servant, Carrotia the Rabbit (Michaela Dietz). However, Fiona betrays Tails and steals the Emerald, much to Scratch and Grounder's anger.

Tails and the Wolf Pack fight their way through Witchcart's Dark Castle. Fiona gives Wendy the Emerald, since Wendy had promised to restore her parents to normal in exchange for the Emerald, but Wendy betrays Fiona and turns her to crystal as well. An angered Tails, along with Scratch and Grounder, fights Wendy Witchcart and defeats her.

As a final resort, Wendy uses the power of the Emerald and merges with her servants into a giant Chimera monster and crystallizes the Wolf Pack. Tails manages to take the Emerald away from the Chimera and defeats it, turning it to crystal and turning everyone on the island back to normal.

Fiona apologizes to the trio, who forgives her. After reuniting with her parents, Fiona decides to travel with Tails, Scratch, and Grounder to Westside Island until she is able to pay them back for their heroics.

 **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 2: THE EGG-PIRE STRIKES BACK** (1992)

Now having defeated Robotnik twice, the Freedom fighters have become quite the celebrities. However, Robotnik is not gone for good, and he invades Princess Sally's home, Knothole Village, in the Wood Zone on West Side Island. He breaks into the Royal Vault to steal the Emeralds, but the heroes confront him. During the struggle the Emeralds get scattered across the Island. Both Robotnik and the Freedom Fighters set out to recollect them.

Meanwhile, Tails, Scratch, Grounder, and Fiona, fresh off their last adventure, with the final Emerald in their possession go to Tails' home in Emerald Hill and they see Robotnik's Badniks attack. They come across the Freedom Fighters and help them deal with the Badnik threat. They defeat Robotnik's newest creation, the EggDriller, and Tails, Scratch, Grounder and Fiona join the Freedom Fighters to help stop Robotnik.

They head towards the Water Plant, which Robotnik has turned into the Chemical Plant. Tails, with his intellect deduces he is making some kind of chemical compound capable of fueling something the size of a city. The heroes then confront MegaTox (Brian Dobson), a mutant made of the toxic waste of Robotnik's chemical plant and destroy it.

The heroes have located the second Emerald at the Aquatic Ruins. They manage to get the Emerald and defeat Robotnik's newest creation, the Egg-Hammer.

The third Emerald is at the Casino Night Zone, in the possession of its greedy owner Breezie the Hedgehog (Yvonne Strahovski), an ex-girlfriend of Sonic who Sonic dumped due to her greedy and immoral behavior. They confront her about the Emerald, but she lures them into a trap, revealing that she's in cahoots with Robotnik, and gives him the Emerald. But the heroes escape. Though Robotnik escapes with the Emerald with the help of Metal Sonic (Dorian Harewood), a robot much more powerful than Silver Sonic. Sonic fights it, which ends in a tie, and Metal Sonic escapes.

The heroes continue to work their way through the HillTop Zone and Mystic Cave Zone and run into more of Robotnik's Super Badniks and get two more emeralds.

The fifth Emerald is in the Oil Ocean Zone, in the Southern Baronies. They come across Bunnie's Uncle Beauregard (Steve Blum), but he doesn't want to give them the Emerald because of the Southern Baronies' feud with the Acorns. However, Sally save Beauregard's life from one of Robotnik's creations, despite the animosity between their families, and he puts his grudge aside and gives them the Emerald.

The final Emerald is in Robotnik's city, Metropolis Zone. They recover it, but Robotnik still has the Casino Night Emerald, and uses it to power his invention, the Death Egg, a space station with enough power to conquer the entire world. They chase it through the sky with the Tornado, a biplane owned by Tails, but Metal Sonic in his special airship stalls them long enough for Robotnik to launch it into orbit.

The only way to access the Death Egg is a teleporter at Robotnik's airship, the Wing Fortress. After defeating Snively there, they make it to the Death Egg. As Nicole works in shutting it down, Sonic defeats and destroys Metal Sonic, retrieves the Final Chaos Emerald and confronts Robotnik's Death Egg Robot. Using the Emeralds, Sonic turns to Super Sonic and destroys the Death Egg and Robotnik's Robot. Sonic gets everyone out before it crashes, but Robotnik is nowhere to be found...

 **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 3: CRISIS ON THE FLOATING ISLAND** (1993)

After the events of the previous game, the heroes saw the Death Egg crash on a floating island. They arrive there, to ensure the Death Egg is no longer operational, but they are confronted by the Island's guardian, Knuckles the Echidna (Scott McNeil), who steals the Chaos Emeralds from them and hides them around the Island.

As the heroes go around the Island, recollecting the Emerald and running into Knuckles, they find out that Knuckles is being tricked by Dr. Robotnik. Robotnik and Snively are rebuilding the Death Egg. Not only that, there is a giant Chaos Emerald called the Master Emerald on the island, which keeps it afloat and which Robotnik decides to use to power his new and improved Death Egg.

After collecting all the Emeralds and fighting Knuckles, Sonic is able to convince him they are not enemies and that Robotnik is the real bad guy after the Master Emerald is taken by Robotnik. Knuckles then joins forces with our heroes to go aboard the Death Egg and take it down together. Among the way they fight the new and improved Metal Sonic model, Mecha Sonic and Snively.

Robotnik fights the heroes in his new mech suit, Big Arm, but is defeated; Snively then betrays Robotnik, fed up with his softhearted ways and uses the Master Emerald to power up his own giant mech, which the heroes can't defeat. So Sonic, Tails and Knuckles use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic, Super Tails and Super Knuckles and are able to get back the Master Emerald.

But then the entire Death Egg transforms into a giant mech the size of a city. With the recovered Master Emerald, they turn the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds, and Sonic, Tails and Knuckles become Hyper Sonic, Hyper Tails and Hyper Knuckles, and destroy the Death Egg and defeat Snively. After this the Emeralds scatter and Knuckles brings the Master Emerald back to Angel Island, but Snively and Robotnik are missing.

Snively is put into a maximum security prison, as Robotnik leaves him to rot there. With that, Knuckles accepts the Freedom Fighters as friends and tells they can always count on him when they are in trouble.

 **KNUCKLES' CHAOTIX: CLASH OF THE CHAOS RINGS** (1995)

Knuckles is busy with a cleanup of Angel Island after the events of Sonic 3. However, Snively shows up, now working alone, and having repaired Mecha Sonic. They go after the Master Emerald together. Meanwhile, Knuckles opens up a Prison Pod, which releases Vector the Crocodile (Mark Biagi), Espio the Chameleon (Bill Corkery), Charmy the Bee (Colleen Villard), Ray the Flying Squirrel (Phil Simmons) and Mighty the Armadillo (David Kaufman).

In exchange for being freed they help Knuckles deal with Snively, his right-hand robot EggRobo and the rebuilt Mecha Sonic. They catch up to Mecha Sonic, who uses the power of the Master Emerald to assume a temporary super-mode. Knuckles tricks him into exhausting his energy and punches him off the island and recovers the Emerald. Snively confronts the heroes in a giant Metal Sonic-inspired giant mech, Metal Sonic Kai, but loses and is captured.

 **SONIC CHAOS: THE RISE OF NAUGUS** (1995)

Sonic and his friends are busy tracking down Robotnik's remaining Badniks and hidden labs after his presumed demise aboard the Death Egg (not knowing he's alive). They stumble across a portal in one of Robotnik's hidden labs, but a fight with a Super Badnik accidentally ends up activating it and brings an evil wizard named Naugus (Cam Clarke) on West Side Island. The evil wizard takes control of Robotnik's Badniks and creates crystal golems and starts to invade the islands.

The heroes find out Robotnik is alive, and he tells them he worked with Naugus in the past, but banished him to another dimension as he was going too far for Robotnik's liking, as Naugus doesn't have the sense of honor Robotnik has. They work together to find the Chaos Emeralds.

However, Naugus has recovered the remains of Metal Sonic, and re-formats him into Crystal Sonic and uses the Emeralds to become Ugly Naugus, his own Super Form. Sonic and Tails use the power of a million Power Rings to assume the forms of Ultra Sonic and Ultra Tails, and use it to knock the Emeralds out of Naugus. They then assume their Super Forms and then banish Naugus back to the Zone of Silence.

Robotnik and Sonic gain a newfound respect for one another: while Sonic may not approve of Robotnik's methods, he admires his desire to create a better world. Robotnik decides not to fight Sonic and escapes once again, wishing the Freedom Fighters good luck...

 **SONIC TRIPLE TROUBLE: THE MADNESS OF MOGUL** (1996)

( **NOTE:** _From this game onward, Tails is voiced by Jaxon Mercey._ )

Naugus' actions in the last game didn't go without consequences. The dark magic he used weakened the seal on another mystical being, Mammoth Mogul (Clancy Brown), who escapes his prison. Empowered with a Black Onyx which made him ageless years ago, and with his magic, he makes plans for conquest.

Having observed the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix from beyond his seal, he knows he needs to deal with them before he can start his plans of world domination. He recruits mercenaries Nack the Weasel (Patrick Pinney), Sgt. Simian (Fred Tatasciore), former Battle Bird Predator Hawk and Flying Frog (Brendan O'Brien), as well as brainwashing Nack's good-natured sister and Fiona's childhood friend Nic the Weasel (Deedee Magno Hall), Bean the Dynamite, a polar bear named Bark, a ninja called Lightning (Joey Dedio) and famous martial artist Honey the Cat (Kimberly Brooks) into his servants.

He sends his minions, each disguised with an illusion spell as Freedom Fighters or Chaotix members to cause trouble and trick the heroes into fighting each other, while he gathers the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. The heroes however realize they are being tricked and they all set out to collect the Emeralds themselves.

On the way, they defeat Mogul's minions, imprison the mercenaries and break the brainwashed minions free from his control. However, Mogul's head start allows him to gather the Emeralds in time and use them to become Master Mogul.

The heroes still have the Master Emerald and use it to assume their own Super forms. Super Sonic, Super Tails, and Super Knuckles take the Emeralds from Master Mogul, but Master Mogul loses control of his powers and his Black Onyx turns him into Monster Mogul. The heroes assume their Hyper forms, defeat Mogul, and imprison him within his own Black Onyx, and then hide the Black Onyx in a place where it can never be found again.

After this, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix have a party, Honey and Lightning return to their homes, and Bark and Nic go with Bean, who finally has managed to track down the whereabouts of his family…

(NOTE: _This is the last novel to feature Jaleel White as Sonic, Wayne Knight as Robotnik, & Scott McNeill as Knuckles, excluding flashbacks. From Sonic Adventure onwards, Ryan Drummond voices Sonic, Christopher Lloyd plays Robotnik, and Michael McGaharn takes over as Knuckles full-time._)

 **DYNAMITE DUX: THE GREAT QUACK ATTACK** (1997)

After the events of _Madness of Mogul_ , Bean the Dynamite takes Bark the Polar Bear and Nic the Weasel on a quest to find his brother Pin (Mike Liscio, Jr.) and adopted sister Lucy (Hynden Walch), who have been kidnapped by a human wizard called Achacha (Mark Oliver). Suffice to say, they defeat him in the end, and save Bean's family as Achacha is banished to the Zone of Silence.

* * *

Pt. 2: The "Dreamcast" Era [1999-2005]

* * *

( **NOTE:** _From this novel onwards, Sonic is voiced by Ryan Drummond, Christopher Lloyd voices Robotnik, and Knuckles is voiced by Michael McGaharn full-time._ )

 **SONIC ADVENTURE: THE WRATH OF CHAOS** (1999)

A few millennia ago, the Chaos and Master Emeralds were kept at an altar near the territory of a clan of echidnas (the Knuckles Clan). A peaceful echidna named Tikal (Grey DeLisle), daughter of Chief Pachacamac (Phil LaMarr), befriended the Chao that lived at the altar and their protector, the water deity Chaos (John Noble). When Pachacamac sought to expand his clan's territory, he wanted to steal the Chaos Emeralds and use their power to defeat his rivals. Although Tikal and the Chao stood against him, he ordered his soldiers to charge anyway, resulting in many Chao being injured. This enraged Chaos, who transformed into a terrifying, giant monster and destroyed nearly all of the echidnas, except for Tikal (and Knuckles' tribe). Tikal sealed herself away in the Master Emerald with Chaos, and the magic caused the area surrounding the shrine to become Angel Island, also known as the continent in the sky...

In the present day, Robotnik (Christopher Lloyd) learns of the legend surrounding Chaos. Because he believed it to be true, he seeks out the Master Emerald and shatters it, freeing Chaos in the process. Robotnik makes an alliance, that they will conquer the world so that no innocents shall suffer anymore and offers him the Chaos Emeralds. Chaos accepts, and to aid him, Robotnik has created the E-100 Series of robots. When Sonic the Hedgehog (Ryan Drummond) learns of Robotnik's plans, he and the Freedom Fighters spring in to action to crack down on the Eggman and they start another journey to find the Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic, Tails and the Freedom Fighters start looking for the Emeralds and they run into Chaos at various points. Each time, Chaos starts absorbing more Chaos Emeralds and keeping growing bigger and stronger.

Meanwhile, Knuckles (Michael McGaharn) seeks to recover the shards of the Master Emerald to complete it and seal Chaos again, while the Chaotix watch over Angel Island.

Also, an old friend of the Freedom Fighters, Amy Rose turns up. Inspired by them (mostly Sonic) she has taken up training and now wants to become a Freedom Fighter as well. She comes across a Flicky Bird who has one of the Chaos Emeralds, and because of that they are targeted and captured by one of Robotnik's E-100 robots.

One of Robotnik's E-100 series, Gamma (Khary Payton), is starting to develop feelings and self-awareness. After meeting up with Amy and her Flicky, he realizes he is powered by a Flicky himself and is related to Amy's. As a result the strong familial bonds make Gamma become less machine. He releases Amy and sets out to destroy the other E-series and release the animals inside.

Meanwhile, Big (Chris Cason) and Froggy (Dee B. Baker), a Mobian Cat and frog, are running a little seafood stand, but dream of having their own restaurant. They unwillingly get caught up in the fight against Robotnik when a piece of Chaos possesses Froggy, turning him rampant, and Big is forced to turn to the Freedom Fighters for help.

Eventually, all of the teams gather at Robotnik's EggCarrier. The heroes work together to defeat Chaos-6 and get the Emeralds and Froggy back. Sonic and Tails work together to defeat Robotnik's strongest mech, the EggViper, and then escape EggCarrier as it crashes.

But Chaos survives and steals the Emeralds for himself becoming "Perfect Chaos". Double-crossing Robotnik, he reveals that he never wanted to create a world together, but a world of only chao, with no one else around to harm his children.

Tikal appears, having become a disembodied spirit since the past and was sealed with Chaos in the Master Emerald. She prepares to do the same thing again, but Sonic instead uses the Emeralds to go Super, to quell Chaos' rage. He eventually manages to do so and convince Chaos there are good people left in the world. Touched by his kind words, Chaos takes Tikal and his children and leave for a place where they can live peacefully and undisturbed.

Robotnik escapes but starts to doubt his latest actions, as he nearly brought on total destruction in his recklessness. But he will not give up in trying to create a 'perfect world', but just has to be more careful about he reaches that goal...

Big and Froggy finally fulfill their dream of getting their restaurant, where the heroes and their friends celebrate with a feast.

 **SONIC ADVENTURE 2: SHADOWS OF THE PAST** (2001)

Robotnik returns and this time he busts out one of his late Grandfather's discoveries: Shadow the Hedgehog (Brian Drummond). Shadow, devastated by his father figure Gerald (Marc Biagi) and sister figure Maria (Mae Whitman) having been killed, joins forces with Robotnik to find the Chaos Emeralds and activate one of Robotnik's late grandfather's final inventions: the Eclipse Cannon. Robotnik thinks it is a weapon meant for control, while it was actually a weapon for mass destruction.

Robotnik and Shadow are also approached by the jewel-loving thief Rouge (Sirena Irwin), who offers her services in exchange for some riches. After being hired she sets out to retrieve the Master Emerald for Robotnik, but in the scuffle she has with Knuckles, the Emerald is shattered, causing both Knuckles and Rouge to set out to collect the pieces.

Meanwhile the Freedom Fighters encounter Shadow while trying to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds. Shortly afterwards, after trying to investigate Shadow, the Freedom Fighters are approached by the Overlander defense agency known as G.U.N., who attempt to arrest them on the account that Sonic is a jewel thief, courtesy of Shadow being mistaken for Sonic, but the heroes escape.

As the heroes continue investigating they find out about Project Shadow, originally being created as "The Ultimate Lifeform" & the key to curing all diseases, but instead it was forcefully weaponized by G.U.N. and in an attempt to retrieve it, it cost the lives of Professor Gerald and Maria, and it would explains Robotnik's own bleak worldview and Shadow's pain. In fact, it's discovered that G.U.N. is using Shadow as an excuse to arrest the Freedom Fighters to keep them from uncovering G.U.N.'s corruption. They even hired Rouge to act as a double-agent, in an attempt to get Shadow and the Eclipse Cannon back operational under their thumb.

However, Shadow sabotages G.U.N.'s plan and reveals their crimes to the world, ending in its disbandment, and he takes the Emeralds and the Eclipse Cannon for himself, betraying Robotnik and instead of conquering Mobius, out of a mix of sheer grief and insanity, plans to destroy it. However, after a final scuffle with Sonic in which he is defeated, Sonic and his friends remind Shadow of the good that exists in the world, reminding him of Maria's last words of protecting the world.

Rouge also finds redemption as G.U.N.'s true motives are revealed, and being saved by Knuckles after one of her Emerald Shard hunts nearly got her killed and actually having grown close to Shadow (maybe romantically), made her rethink her life.

Even Dr. Robotnik, feeling guilty for almost causing the end of the world twice, once by Chaos and once by Shadow, believes that he should follow in his father's footsteps and end his campaign.

Though one ruthless G.U.N. commander named Hugo Brass (Corey Burton) refuses to lose and unleashes the prototype Ultimate Life-form, the Bio-Lizard. The creature kills Brass, Carnage-style upon his release and takes control of the space station ARK and the Eclipse Cannon. The Freedom Fighters, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and Robotnik work together to stop it, but it instead merges with the Eclipse Cannon and it becomes the FinalHazard (Scott Cleverdon).

Sonic and Shadow use the Chaos Emeralds to go Super and they manage to destroy the FinalHazard, but it is at the cost of Shadow's life as he plummets from space to the surface of Mobius below, happy that he can be with Maria again in the afterlife...

The heroes honor Shadow's memory, & the Overlander Nation replaces G.U.N. with a new fighting force for justice called Genesis, which Rouge and Robotnik join to atone for their past crimes.

Though the Freedom Fighters are not stopping, seeing as they are able to do much good in the world they will fight any other evil that one day may rear their ugly heads.

 **SONIC HEROES: THE METAL MISSIONS** (2003)

6 months after **_Shadows of the Past_** , odd disappearances start to occur. Sonic and Tails find their fellow Freedom Fighters missing, Knuckles and the Chaotix lost their buddies Mighty and Ray and the Master Emerald, and Amy finds Big and Froggy nowhere as she tried to eat at their restaurant. To everyone's horror, Robotnik has seemingly returned to his evil ways and launches an attack with his fleet of battleships. The heroes are devastated at his betrayal and set out into teams to find the Emeralds and strike him at different sides. Scratch and Grounder join forces with a wily badger named Sticks (Kat Cressida), whom Scratch develops a crush on. Meanwhile, Amy runs into a hedgehog named Silver (Quinton Flynn) and a cat named Blaze (Laura Bailey), who come from a future overrun with machines set out to wipe out any organic life and they team up with her to change the past. Later it is revealed several of these machines bear Sonic's resemblance, causing the two to attack Sonic after mistaking him for one of the machines. Rouge, now an agent for the defense organization Genesis, finds a robot called E-123 Omega (Kerry Shale), the final surviving E-series robot, and oddly enough a very alive but amnesiac Shadow (Jon Kassir). She recruits them for their mission, while trying to help Shadow remember, but he seems having trouble with it. The five teams, Team Sonic (Sonic, Tails and Knuckles), Rush (Blaze, Amy and Silver), Chaotix (Vector, Espio and Charmy). Screwball (Scratch, Grounder, and Sticks) and Dark (Rouge, Omega and Shadow) take on Robotnik at various points and defeat him at each turn. They are however confused when there are four Robotniks attacking four places at the same time. Each of the teams bests one of the Robotniks, and they melt into puddles, revealing them as fake, but they manage to save all of their friends in the progress.

Throughout their missions they are monitored and contacted by a mysterious person calling himself "Mr. Zilch", who provides useful advice to aid them in their battles.

Soon after it is revealed the real Robotnik was captured and impersonated by his old creation Mecha Sonic, who now has evolved into Metallix (Scott McNeill) thanks to exposure to the Master Emerald in his fight with Knuckles years ago. Now with the data collected on the heroes, plus the remnants of Chaos' data through the Master Emerald, he assumes the form of the Metal Overlord (William E. Martin in his final role) and plans to conquer the world and remake it in his image: that of a mechanical utopia! Mr. Zilch reveals himself to be a long-lost Overlander named Alex Kidd (Justin Shenkarow) who simply wanted to get a chance to be a hero, and is more than willing to aid the Freedom Fighters in their showdown with Metal Overlord.

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails become Super with the power of the Emeralds, and with the help of all their friends, they manage to utterly destroy Metallix forever. Robotnik is cleared of all charges and resumes his work as a scientist at Genesis, and Alex, happy that he got to be a hero, opens a martial-arts dojo in Station Square.

In an epilogue, Shadow finds several hidden containment pods with android copies of himself. In anger and confusion he smashes them all and starts to wonder if he actually is the real thing...

 **SONIC BATTLE: THE GIZOID GAMBIT** (2003)

Robotnik may have given up his evil ways, but the same can't be said about his evil nephew Snively. He has returned and plans on sicking his newest discovery, an ancient warbot called the Gizoid on the Freedom Fighters. However, it malfunctions before it can do anything and Snively abandons it and flees.

Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, feeling pity for the machine, take it in. It absorbs a few Emerald shards and starts to become smarter, and able to copy their moves. It also gains traits of their personalities after hanging out with them. He also seems to be getting close to Nicole. They nickname him 'Emerl', after the Emerald shards he absorbs.

Emerl (Yuri Lowenthal) soon becomes part of the team of Freedom Fighters and helps them deal with Snively as he launches more attacks. During this he meets the Chaotix and Team Dark, learning their moves in the process. Snively also has built inferior copies of Emerl called Gizoid Drones, each powered with Emerald Shards, which Emerl starts to absorb and grow more powerful. Snively has also rebuilt Gamma as a loyal servant, who develops a rivalry with Gemerl and Omega. However, eventually, Amy is able to get through her old friend, and Gamma turns on Snively. As the heroes thwart Snively at every turn and collect Chaos Emeralds, Snively unveils his own copy of the of the now-destroyed Eclipse Cannon, the Starkiller. After demonstrating its power by blowing up a star, Emerl's original programming as a war machine takes over and he goes berserk. Sonic uses the Chaos Emeralds to go Super and is forced to put down his friend. Snively escapes barely as the heroes hold a funeral for Emerl.

 **SONIC ADVANCE: THE SATELLITE SNATCH** (2004)

Snively returns three months after his last stunt. He has taken control of several Genesis Satellites and repaired Space Station ARK. He now sets out to steal the Master Emerald to power the satellites and the Eclipse Cannon for Project Conquest. During this, he has kidnapped Mobian scientist Vanilla Rabbit (Susan Eisenberg), and her daughter, Cream (Kyla Rae Kowalewski), begs the heroes to save her. During this, Snively, who has rebuilt Emerl into the much more powerful Gemerl as his personal servant, but once again he fails to control it. Gemerl goes berserk and uses the Power of the Master Emerald and fuses with the satellites into a monstrous Super form, which Sonic as Super Sonic is able to defeat. Gemerl's remains are recovered and repaired, but instilled with Emerl's kind personality and memories, essentially reviving their old friend.

 **SONIC RUSH: FUTURE SHOCK** (2005)

Silver and Blaze once again return from the future. Though stopping Metallix ensured a better future, they are still fighting evil in their own time. And one of their enemies, the Council of Onyx, has travelled to the past to change the future and remake it in an empire which he rules.

They take along the rest of their team of future Freedom Fighters along, which includes Marine the Raccoon (Bella Hudson), Gold the Tenrec (Lori Hymes) and Shard (Charlie Schlatter), a robot created in the image of Sonic and sharing his personality and sense of justice.

Teaming up with the Freedom Fighters of the present, they set out to stop their enemies from the future. But the Council is not alone as they recruit Snively in their cause, and Snively builds the robot pirates Captain Whisker (Scott McNeill) and Johnny (Will Friedle) to assist them.

The Council are busy setting up plans to open a gateway to a different dimension called the Infernal Abyss, which would release monstrous beings onto Mobius. The heroes defeat Snively, destroy Whisker and Johnny and stop the Council, but they can't prevent two of the monsters from crossing into our world.

The Second Devourer and the Ifrit start to rampage, as Sonic and Tails go Super and take on the Ifrit, and Silver and Blaze assume their Super forms for the first time and defeat the Devourer. The monsters are defeated and imprisoned back into the Infernal Abyss.

Blaze and Silver's team arrest the Council and take them back to their own timeline as the heroes thank each other for their help.

 **SHADOW: IDENTITY CRISIS** (2005)

Ever since finding the androids at the end of _Metallix Missions_ , Shadow starts doubting his existence as the real Shadow. He has been putting it off, but finally working out the courage to find out if he was real, it is revealed he's not and instead he is a Shadow Android as well. Shadow undergoes an existential crisis as he is approached by an alien called Black Doom (Sean Schemmel), Leader of an alien race called the Black Arms. He asks Shadow for help in gathering the Chaos Emeralds, which are the only hope for his dying alien race, and in exchange he uses the resources of his people to turn Shadow into a real Ultimate Life-form. Shadow goes along with it but he suspects something is off as the Black Arms Aliens that support him on his journey don't seem to care for collateral damage. He soon comes to learn the Black Arms are not the benevolent aliens they claim to be and instead seek out conquest. After some misunderstandings with the heroes (who mistook him for a traitor after siding with the Black Arms) he reveals his status as an android and his insecurity about not being real. But the others assure that even then, he is still their friend and they stand behind him. Shadow, his resolve renewed, takes on Black Doom. He defeats him but Black Doom uses the Chaos Emeralds to assume the form of Devil Doom. Shadow is able to turn Super, something that he didn't think possible as a mere android, and destroys Devil Doom and the Black Arms, being a hive mind, die out alongside their leader. Shadow decides to rename himself "Terios" (Jon Kassir), as he should no longer worry about trying to be the real Shadow and he should start making a name for himself on his own.

* * *

Pt. 3: The "Modern" Era [2006-2014]

* * *

 **SONIC CHRONICLES: THE ENERJAK ATTACK** (2006)

One day Angel Island gets attacked by a mysterious group calling themselves the Nocturnus. Knuckles and the Chaotix try their best to protect the Master Emerald, but they are overwhelmed, and they call upon the help of Team Dark and the Freedom Fighters to aid them.

The heroes arrive on Angel Island and help the Chaotix fight off the Nocturnus. When unmasking one of the commanders, they are revealed to be echidnas. They question one of the captured Nocturnus, Julie-Su (Kimberly Brooks) who explains their history.

The Nocturnus were warring with the Knuckles Tribe eons ago, when a warp hole to another dimension opened up and pulled them in a world called the Twilight Cage. She and the rest of the tribe now want to return to the world of their ancestors, but lack the means to bring all Nocturnus back, their dimensional breacher only working for a few moments.

Though when the heroes take their prisoner to the Emerald Shrine, they meet the leader of the Nocturnus, Dimitri (Keith Wickham), who goes by the alias Enerjak (Rob Rackstraw), the enigmatic Dr. Finitevus Zachary (Jim Ward) and Julie-Su's sister Lien-Da (Shelby Rabara). Enerjak reveals he doesn't want to merely return to Mobius, he wants to conquer it. Julie-Su doesn't want to be part of it and turns on the Nocturnus.

During a fight the heroes and Julie-Su, and the Nocturnus, and the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald fall into the Twilight Cage. The heroes spend the rest of their time collecting the Emeralds and freeing the other tribes trapped in the Twilight Cage from the Nocturnus' slavery.

With the help of the Tribes they saved, they get inside the Nocturnus Citadel, and they fight their way through each of the members of the Nocturnus. Julie-Su tries to reason with her sister, but Lien-Da supports Enerjak's idea of conquest and the sisters fight, Julie-Su being forced to kill her sister in the fight.

Meanwhile, Doctor Finitevus, who was always there in an attempt to sabotage the heroes, becomes more and more enigmatic and may not support Enerjak's ideas, but that doesn't mean he's not up to no good either.

The heroes make their way to Enerjak himself, and defeat him. During this, Dimitri seems to regain his senses and explains Enerjak is a being from the Twilight Cage who has been pulling tribes in to find a suitable vessel through which he can survive outside of the Twilight Cage and that Dimitri was merely possessed.

Finitevus then reveals his true colors, and drains Enerjak's essence from Dimitri, and uses it to power himself up, only with his mind intact. He then reveals that he doesn't want to conquer, but outright destroy Mobius and recreate it, as he finds the old world 'corrupt'. The Super-powered Finitevus puts up a good fight, but with the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Super Sonic and Super Knuckles destroy Finitevus and Enerjak.

Dimitri, dying due to wounds inflicted by Finitevus, asks for forgiveness and in his final breath makes Julie-Su the new Nocturnus Empress. She returns the Nocturnus back to Mobius and settle on Angel Island, and decide to peacefully coexist with the rest of Mobius. Due to bonding throughout their journey, Julie-Su and Knuckles also become a couple.

 **SONIC RIDERS: REVENGE OF THE ROGUES** (2006)

One day the Freedom Fighters are preparing a charity event as a nearby museum gets broken into. The thieves are recognized by Tails, as Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross of the Battle Bird Armada, having broken away to form the Babylon Rogues.

Apparently, what they have stolen is part of a key they need to access the Babylon Garden, the homeland of the Rogues' ancestors (and of the rest of the Armada). It consists of five gravity rings of different sizes and a Master Cube. Using the gravity rings they catch the heroes off-guard and escape.

By interrogating the imprisoned Predator Hawk and their now retired bounty hunter acquaintance Bean the Dynamite they inform themselves about the Armada some more and make preparations to find the rest of the key parts before the Rogues do before they cause more damage.

Of course, the now revitalized Battle Bird Armada are after the key parts as well, with the Battle Lord holding a huge grudge against Tails. However, the heroes manage to give the Rogues and the Armada the slip while gathering the remaining gravity rings.

However, at the hiding place of the Master Cube, the Rogues accidentally trigger a solid hologram called Angelus and in the scuffle the heroes drop the Rings. After the Rogues take out the hologram, Angelus warns of the danger the Garden may unleash. The Rogues flee with the key parts but the Battle Lord comes down, defeats them easily and takes all the key parts.

The heroes decide to go after the Armada, while the Rogues prepare to flee. Sonic scolds them for caring but no one but themselves and not being able to make choices for the greater good.

The heroes follow the Battle Fortress to the Babylon Garden which is revealed to be a spaceship. However, the warp drive is damaged and activating it will unleash a black hole that may destroy all of Mobius. The heroes travel inside and beat the Armada Members down, but can't prevent the Battle Lord from activating the Black Hole.

While the heroes try to shut it down, Sonic and Tails take on Speedy and the Battle Lord. They defeat them and they are about to be knocked in the black hole, but they try to drag our heroes down with them. The Babylon Rogues, having second thoughts, jump in and save our heroes, but the Battle Lord, Speedy, and most of the Armada are sucked into the Black Hole.

Tails activates the self-destruct of the Garden, making it explode and stop the Black Hole before any other harm can be done to Mobius. The Rogues turn themselves in, planning on doing their time until they can make amends.

 **SONIC 2K6: THE SOLARIS SHOWDOWN** (2006)

Sonic and his friends, accompanied by Alex Kidd, are enjoying a vacation in Soleanna, where a festival is being held. Meanwhile, Team Dark, under the orders of Genesis are clearing out the last bases of when Robotnik was still on his conquest. After one of the machines is accidentally reactivated, they end up uncovering an ancient temple with a crystal scepter inside.

At that point, they are ambushed by a shadowy being called Mephiles (Ron Perlman), who shatters the staff and absorbs another shadow inside, before it takes on a physical form that resembles Shadow's. After it flees, Team Dark meets up with Silver and Blaze, whom tell them Mephiles is from the future.

Mephiles is one part of a dangerous deity called Solaris. In Silver's future, he has lost most of his power over time due to longtime separation from his counterparts Iblis and Lumina. However, it managed to find a way into the past and merge with his stronger past self to regain its power. Now it needs to rejoin with each of its other parts to regain his full power as Solaris.

Sonic and his friends are unaware of these events for a while until they encounter a trio of enemies they thought long gone: Wendy Witchcart, Mammoth Mogul and Naugus. All of them have been released by Mephiles and persuaded into helping him regain the other parts of his being. The Freedom Fighters, Team Dark and Team Future all split up and try to deal with each of the mystical foes.

Sonic and his team face Witchcart as she tries to uncover Lumina's temple, but it appears to be empty. Though the manage to save a little human girl from one of the reactivated Robotnik machines she controls. The little girl has no memory or name, so they name her Elise (Lacey Chabert), after she shows a fondness for Elysia flowers.

They grow fond of the little girl, as if she is a little sister. However, attempts by Wendy Witchcart and her minions to try and kidnap her, they find out Elise is in fact Lumina, one of the three components of Solaris. Crushed by the thought of being part of a monster, she runs away.

Meanwhile, Team Dark is on the trail of Mammoth Mogul and Mephiles. Mephiles antagonizes Terios at various points and tries to turn him against his friends by saying that in the future he is seen as a threat and will be imprisoned. Though Terios doesn't fall for it and sends Mephiles running.

Meanwhile Team Future go after Iblis. Though the creature is released from the prison of its temple, it goes feral and refuses Mammoth Mogul's attempts to capture it or bring it to Mephiles. Though Team Future seemingly beats Iblis, the creature secretly survives.

Once the Freedom Fighters catch up with Elise/Lumina, she asks to be destroyed so Solaris can never be reborn. Once they refuse, she assumes her real monstrous angelic form and attacks them, and in the scuffle, she is mortally wounded in self-defense by the Freedom Fighters. Though Elise is content and starts to fade away, thanking the heroes for their kindness.

However, Mephiles, having already recovered the barely surviving Iblis, doesn't let Elise die, and drains the life forces of Wendy Witchcart, Naugus and Mogul to restore Iblis and Lumina and absorbs them forcefully. With Solaris complete, he starts to absorb space and time.

As a last ditch, Sonic, Shadow and Silver pull out the Chaos Emeralds and go Super, beating back Solaris. Elise's consciousness holds Solaris still long enough for the three super powered hedgehogs to deal the death blow, ending Solaris and restoring space and time, with Elise being remembered fondly, not as a monster.

 **SONIC UNLEASHED: THE GAIA GAMBIT** (2007)

Snively has returned once again, and now he is part of a world-wide evil organization called GHOST (Gathering Horrible Overlords Supporting Tyranny). With their help he sets up a space armada to attack Mobius. However, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters have reacted quickly and attack the Armada. Using the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic turns Super and wipes out most of the fleet. Snively fakes surrender, but it is a trap as he uses a special device to suck the energy out of Super Sonic.

He uses it to charge a weapon that splits the planet into seven pieces and casts Sonic and the powerless Emeralds out into space. The heroes abandon their missions to save Sonic before he falls.

However, the shattering of the planet did more than expected. It apparently released a dark deity named Dark Gaia (Mark Hamill) from the core of the Earth, who according to ancient manuscripts reawakens every few thousand years to start the destruction of the world before Light Gaia, its counterpart, restores it.

Due to the effects of Dark Gaia, Sonic becomes a creature called the WereHog during the night, and they also meet a being who they dub 'Chip' (Michael Liscio, Jr.), who doesn't remember who he is. When even the Master Emerald can't revitalize the Chaos Emeralds, the heroes call in an expert on Dark Gaia called Professor Pickle, whom explains that the Emeralds can be restored by placing them into Gaia Temples across the world.

Unfortunately, these temples are overrun by the members of GHOST, who want to secure the Emeralds for their own, and when they put the world together, it'd be under their own terms and rule. The heroes decide to hunt down each of the members, stop them and restore the Emeralds to Power.

Before they can start though, they need to first get the Master Key, which can open up all the temples at once, and it is in Apatos, in the hands of the elder Gregorios (Phil Williams). However, the first member of GHOST, Mordred Hood the Cobra (Charlie Adler), is after him as well. He confronts the heroes and despite his hypnotic abilities he is beaten. However, he soon gets possessed by Dark Gaia matter and turns into a huge Cobra Dark Gaia Monster, but he is beaten down and purged, before being taken into custody.

Before the heroes can resume their duties, the heroes are sidetracked to Empire City as Sonic's Uncle Chuck is kidnapped by another member of GHOST, Clove the Pronghorn (Meagan Smith). However, after defeating her, she reveals she isn't a willing member, as GHOST have kidnapped her sister. The heroes then track Clove's sister Cassia (Tara Platt) down on an airship of GHOST, beating it in an aerial dogfight across the Tornado and reuniting the sisters. Cassia however, has a terrible illness and being trapped for a while has made it worse. Uncle Chuck prepares some cybernetics to suppress Cassia's disease, making her healthy again. Clove is grateful and provides info for the heroes on the remaining GHOST members.

They locate the first Gaia Temple in Mazuri. It is threatened by a biker gang led by Axel the Water Buffalo (Chris Rager), whom is also a member of GHOST. After he is defeated while riding his battle bike, he receives a Mecha Beetle from Snively to confront Sonic in the Gaia Temple, but he is beaten again, and is the third GHOST member to be arrested. As the first Chaos Emerald is restored, Chip starts to regain a bit of his memory.

Chun-Nan is the location of the second Gaia Temple. It is normally guarded by a Phoenix, but it has become corrupted by Dark Gaia. Not only that, another member of GHOST, the Bride of Conquering Storm (Gwendoline Yao), also lurks around the area. After fighting through her clan of ninja's, Sonic beats the Dark Gaia Phoenix, Chip somehow is able to purify it afterwards, and they restore the second Emerald to power.

The heroes prepare meet up with Professor Pickle again in Spagonia, where he has found the next Gaia Temple. However, the fourth GHOST member Maw the Thylacine (Dorian Harewood) has found Professor Pickle (Rob Tinkler) and kidnaps him. The heroes manage to save Professor Pickle. They confront Maw once on the ground, and again in his Devil Ray Mecha, but he is defeated, making him the fourth GHOST member that is arrested.

The fourth Gaia Temple they locate is in Holoska. There the heroes are terrorized by the next GHOST member, Akhlut the Orca (Paul Dobson). After they beat him down, they are attacked by the Dark Moray, which Sonic destroys as the Werehog, and they restore the fourth Chaos Emerald to power.

The fifth Gaia Temple is in Shamar, where the heroes confront GHOST member Nephthys (Ashly Burch). Nephthys is not truly evil, but Shamar has been torn apart by civil war and thought joining GHOST would bring order. The heroes defeat her, and Sally, after learning Nephthys' motives, talks sense into her about using different methods to create peace. Ashamed, Nephthys surrenders peacefully. After that, Sonic defeats the Dark Guardian and restores the fifth emerald to power.

The sixth temple is in Adabat, which is under attack by Abyss the Squid (Jynx Monsoon), feared pirate and final member of GHOST. They defeat her and her pirates, and destroy her Lancer Mecha before restoring the sixth emerald to power.

After this, Chip's memories have completely returned and it is revealed he is in fact Light Gaia. Once all of the Emeralds are restored, it is up to him to completely restore the planet. He has been restoring the world multiple times since he and Dark Gaia started this cycle but until he met the heroes he wasn't able to see how beautiful it could be and what great people lived there.

The last Gaia temple is located in a remote area, which Snively as the last remaining member of GHOST has rebuilt into Robotropolis. After going through it, Sonic faces Snively in his Mecha Dragoon as both himself and the Werehog. However, Snively has managed to reform Dark Gaia. However, he is unable to control Dark Gaia as it devours Snively after sensing the darkness inside him. Sonic loses his werehog form, but is able to restore the Last Chaos Emerald.

Sonic turns into Super Sonic as Chip gathers the Gaia Temples onto itself and creates a giant body to fight Dark Gaia with. Both of them manage to defeat Dark Gaia once again and put him back into sleep for the next thousands years. Chip uses the last of his powers to send Sonic back the surface of Mobius before he goes into slumber again, but vows to never forget the Freedom Fighters.

 **SONIC COLORS: THEME PARK PERIL** (2011)

Robotnik, after having paid his dues to society, finally fulfills his childhood dreams and has built an amusement park in space. He invites the Freedom Fighters as the first customers, but it goes wrong. An alien names Eclipse takes over the amusement park and rebuilds it as a way to enslave an alien race called Wisps, planning to use their energy to revive the Black Arms, of which Eclipse was a part, and the only survivor due to not being connected to the Hive Mind.

Team Dark joins in on the mission and they work together on defeating the reprogrammed Robotnik robots and corrupted Wisps. They reach Eclipse, whom uses the power he drains from a thousand wisps to assume a monster form, all while unleashing the corrupted Mother Wisp on the heroes. Sonic and Tails go super to stop the Mother Wisp, as Shadow and Knuckles go Super and destroy Eclipse.

After all that is done, Robotnik finally restores his amusement park to normal, the Wisps are freed and the heroes are finally able to enjoy their vacation.

 **SONIC GENERATIONS: BLAST FROM THE PAST** (2012)

Finally, after all these years, the Freedom Fighters are having a glorious event: Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn are finally tying the knot. They plan the wedding the same day as Sonic's birthday because the gift Sonic wanted most was Sally as his wife. The rehearsal gets interrupted though as tears in space and time start to open up and suck everyone in.

Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Sally, Rotor, Nicole, Antoine and Bunnie end up in the Green Hill Zone of the past of their first adventure and meet their past selves from their very first adventure. The two teams realize that time travel is going on when a portal opens and deposits Metal Sonic. Despite the inexperience, the past Freedom Fighters and their future counterparts are able to defeat him.

Tails, Scratch, Grounder, Sticks, Fiona and Amy end up in a past version of the Chemical Plant Zone with their past selves as well. There they are encountered by a Death Egg Robot piloted by the past, evil Robotnik (Wayne Knight). They manage to defeat it, but the Robotnik of the past gets abducted.

Knuckles and the Chaotix find themselves in the Sky Sanctuary of the past, where they confront a EggRobo piloting the Big Arm robot and once again manage to defeat it.

The Sonics from the past manage to track down the Time Stones since they are in a time period from before their destruction and gather their time displaced allies. Bivalve and O'Tyme, the Time Stone Guardians explain that an external force is causing all this but they have no idea who it is.

Meanwhile, Team Dark and their past versions accidentally end up in the past of the Space Colony Ark, where Maria is attacked by the prematurely awakened Bio-Lizard and they defeat it and imprison it. The past Shadow is tempted to save Maria but Maria refuses, saying that her life isn't worth risking the future over. Shadow also learns of Terios' actions and gives him his approval.

Shortly after, the Freedom Fighters pull both versions of Team Dark out of their time prison but the heroes all accidentally end up at the point of Perfect Chaos' attack. Despite being stuck without the Emeralds, they still defeat it by exploiting its weak point, the brain.

The heroes then learn the cause of their problems: a being called the Time Eater (Brian Stepanek), which was born from leftover matter of Solaris. However, it is fairly mindless and only causes destruction out of sheer instinct. Nevertheless it needs to be stopped.

Gemerl and his past incarnation Emerl have ended up on the Egg Fleet of the past, fighting the fake Robotnik in his Egg Emperor Mecha and defeat it. Silver and Blaze meanwhile end up facing Snively and his Dragoon Maroon mecha from around the time of Dark Gaia's rise. Snively is beaten but the Time Eater abducts him.

The heroes pull the Gizoids and the Team Futures back in the normal timeline and they confront the Time Eater. Snively and the past Robotnik were able to rebuild it into a mechanical monstrosity under their control. With the Chaos Emeralds of the past and present, the Super Sonics, Tails, Knuckles, Shadows, Blazes and Silvers band together and destroy the Time Eater, and the Robotnik and Snively fade back to their own timeline.

The past versions of the heroes start to fade back to their own timeline and won't remember anything, but they are glad to know for at least a little while that their futures will be incredibly bright.

After the heroes take their places in the present again, Sonic and Sally finally have their wedding.

 **SONIC LOST WORLD: ATTACK OF THE ZETI** (2014)

2 months after _Generations: Blast from the Past_ , Sonic and Sally return home from their honeymoon. As soon as that happens, a weird continent starts to appear in the sky. With the help of the reformed Robotnik they identify it as the remains of a lost mystical world called Hex. Robotnik and the Freedom Fighters set out to investigate it.

However, they soon find the Lost Hex is home to six monstrous beings called the Zeti. Being called Oni, Ogres or demons in ancient times, they plan to revive their dead world by sucking all the life energy from Mobius. Robotnik finds out there is only one way to seal them away again: the Cacophonic Conch.

The heroes set out to find this Conch, fighting the first two Zeti: Zazz (Jeff Bennett) and Zomom (Dee B. Baker) among the way and defeating them. Once they find the Conch however they are ambushed by the Zeti, who shatter the conch, and they kidnap Sally during the confusion.

Sonic, now angered beyond belief, storms right through three other Zeti: Zeena (Maryke Hendrikse), Master Zik (Paul Dobson) and Zor (Jessica DiCicco), and soundly defeats them. When he comes to face Zavok (Nick Offerman), their leader, he reveals he turned Sally into a Badnik. However, Sonic is able to reach Sally inside, and she breaks free of their shell, and the two defeat Zavok together.

However, they manage to complete their life force extractor and start to use it on Mobius. The heroes fight one of Robotnik's stolen robots, and then through all the Zeti again, and this time put a permanent end to them. However, Zavok absorbs the life force of his fallen comrades and grows to giant size. Sonic manages to defeat Zavok by knocking him into the lava of his own lair, destroying him, and then they reverse the effects of the Life Force Extractor and restore Mobius.

In the epilogue, which is nine months later, Sally gives birth to her and Sonic's twin son and daughter...named after Sonic's siblings. All is well.

* * *

 **The way-past-cool End!**


End file.
